


the world aflame

by Arrowsbane



Series: these aren't scars, these are stories [5]
Category: Original - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, original poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsbane/pseuds/Arrowsbane
Summary: I am but a leaf, my ties to your tree are wearing thin;and the north wind is blustering, buffering against me.I am but a leaf, and I am drifting free upon the wind.





	

Autumn is when the whole world sets itself aflame.

The curling leaves stain golden-amber, and crimson; scarlet and orange.

The trees shed their load, and like the trees, 

I think that you begin to unburden yourself.

 

I am but a leaf, my ties to your tree are wearing thin; 

and the north wind is blustering, buffering against me. 

I am but a leaf, and I am drifting free upon the wind. 

 

I dance across fields and roads, and flee up into the sky, past the skyline.

I am alone, and you are held down by your deep roots.

Did you know I am afraid of heights?

And yet, I think, if you would fly with me, then I would be fearless.


End file.
